why don't you know?
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― NCT and (formerly) I.O.I. Percakapan singkat mereka sebelum latihan kolaborasi. [taeha, taechung, chungtae, chungyong]


" _Long time no see, hot-shot,"_

Seketika Taeyong menghentikan gerak-gerik jemarinya di layar ponsel, mendongak keatas ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan _ombre_ gelap, dihias ujung yang ikal terlihat manis menjuntai ke bawah bahu.

Pemuda berambut merah muda cerah itu menyeringai kecil―dimana kala, untuk Chungha, terlihat nakal. Taeyong melepas _snapback_ putih gadingnya, membuka lengan sebagai salam.

" _Not that long, baby girl._ Paling tidak bila ketika menonton konser I.O.I dihitung."

Chungha memutar kedua netra cantiknya ketika mendengar Taeyong tertawa renyah sehabis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengabaikan kekehan yang menurut si gadis menyebalkan, merebut _snapback Adidas_ yang dipegang Taeyong.

"Kau tidak menghampiriku ketika konser terakhir kami," Chungha menjulurkan lidah, "artinya, itu tidak terhitung, _pinky_ _boy_ ,"

Taeyong mendesah lelah dan ingin berdiri, agar dapat memeluk gadisnya yang kini merajuk manja, namun Chungha mendorong dadanya, sehingga pemuda itu sedikit mengerang dan kembali terduduk.

Bukan karena sakit, hanya saja tatapan Chungha memang cukup seksi. Ralat, sangat seksi. Sejak jaman berkarir di _girlgroup_ dahulu, Taeyong bukannya tidak tahu bahwa sosok di depannya tergolong _panas―_

 _―but he didn't expect that she's this hot, _"Jadi ... kau tak menginginkan pelukanku, Chungha?"

Kali ini giliran dia yang menyeringai, Chungha mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya di atas pangkuan Taeyong, melingkarkan lengan mulusnya di leher si pemuda berkulit pucat, "Cobalah lebih efektif, Lee. Misalnya seperti ini,"

Entah ini godaan atau ejekan, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir, sedikit berdehem, "Gadis nakal, siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?"

Lengan Taeyong menjalar ke pinggang kecil Chungha, meremasnya sedikit yang menghasilkan sedikit desahan dari empunya, "Tanya kepada pemuda tampan yang melakukan _hipthrust_ di _Cherry Bomb_ ,"

Bermain-main, tangan panjang Taeyong menelusup ke salam atasan Chungha yang lumayan longgar dan pendek, mengelus perut ratanya pelan, "Jaehyun?"

"Kau, bodoh," Chungha tertawa kecil, memasukan wajah Taeyong ke dalam lingkup tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan pada kedua pipi Taeyong, " _You know,_ seharusnya kita mulai latihan untuk _Music Core_ nanti..."

"Persetan," Taeyong mengeluarkan tangannya dari atasan _black denim_ yang dikenakan gadis mungil di atas pahanya, mengusap pipi merona Chungha yang hanya beberapa senti terpisah jarak dengannya.

Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di atas bibir tipis kemerahan Chungha, ciuman singkat yang lembut. Taeyong menatap mata Chungha teduh, dibalas dengan sorot sayang.

"Omong-omong, lagu solomu itu bermaksud untuk menyindirku?" Kepala Taeyong dimiringkan oleh pemiliknya sedikit, berpura-pura inosen, " _why don't you know, eh?_ "

Chungha sedikit menggeliat di pangkuan Taeyong, bergerak-gerak sedikit dan menggoyangkan kakinya, lucu di mata lelakinya, "Bagaimana, ya ... menurutmu saja, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat _rap_ balasan bahwa aku tahu," Dalam keadaan sedekat ini, Chungha berharap Taeyong tidak mendengarkan degupan jantungnya; ini akan sangat memalukan, " _you think I didn't know_ ... ada ide?"

"Asal jangan kau jangan teledor sampai kita ketahuan merupakan pasangan saja," Taeyong tersenyum simpul, memeluk pinggang Chungha posesif.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu _babe,_ Chungha, _my baby girl~_ "

Chungha mendelik, mencubit kecil lengan Taeyong yang terbungkus kaus hitam berlengan panjang dari luar, "Kalau begitu akan kuberi kejutan kecil juga di panggung, _dear,_ "

"Apa? Menggesekan bokongmu padaku dengan erotis?"

Taeyong mengerang perih ketika kali ini pinggangnya yang dicubit dan dipukul kencang oleh Chungha, "Dalam mimpimu!"

"Lalu apa?"

Chungha berkedip manis, "Ada, deh!"

Konversasi terhenti dan kecupan kecil dilandaskan ke pipi Taeyong, dan berakhir pada ciuman panas di lantai ruangan latihan.

(Diam-diam keduanya tersenyum rindu, melepas lara tidak bertemu dan memadu)

* * *

 _You always thought I didn't know about it_

 _Why don't you know, that call me I feel a thang_

 _The always cheerful and bright*_

 _But my babe, sometimes, you look a little low_

 _I'm never going to let that happen_

 _The trust that you gave me, I'm giving it to you too_

 _You are all I need, stay young and free_

 _Don't be lonely_

 _I'll be your love, your work_

 _―_ **Taeyong's rap in Chungha's performance 'Why Don't You Know?' MBC Show Music Core**

* * *

 *** = permainan kata, kata ' _bright_ ' yang dimaksud menggunakan karakter _hangul_ untuk 'Chungha' juga.**


End file.
